Scared of Clowns
by xxxvirus
Summary: Inu yasha kagome miroku and sango are friends in highschool they don't know what horror they will meet at inu yasha's aunts place plz read and review inu yasha likes kagome but kagome has no feelings watsoeva for him and doesn't even know - on Hiatus-
1. Terrible news

**SCARED OF CLOWNS**

**Chapter 1**

This is highschool life as you know and absolutely don't know i never make sense but on with the story

inu characters are exactly the same as they are but they wear normal clothes and they even have their powers,they also live in a world where demons are normal

* * *

beeep beep beeep 

it said 6:30 am on the clock

"ouch guh why do i have my maths book on top of my head"complained kagome as she reached for her alarm clock which had suffered many incidents and now had a cracked glass as a new edition to its bumps and bruises

"Come on honey or you'll be late for school again like you are all the time"said sora(shes kagomes mum)

"like i care mum"said kagome

"hurry up kagome of i'll come up there"said sora

"okay okay mum got it"said kagome thinking but to last year when her mother came up and made her wear a pink turtle neck and the ugliest pants ever mentioned the whole class would have laughed at her if it wasn't for her reputation

_kagome took a shower and got dressed into__ her usual black tight hip hugging jeans with a black studded belt and today decided to wear a black t-shirt that said "already taken" (sorry but the point of this is to show she is a punk)_

_she walked out her bedroom door only to find her mum gone with a sheet sayin"i'm taking souta to school and your're gonna be late take the toast and rush to school right now KAGOME"_

so kagome stuffed the toast in her mouth while picking up her mp3 player and listening to it as she crossed the road

"hey you the one in the black t-shirt get out of my way"shouted a old person

"hey why don't you just shut the f!k up yah old man"shouted kagome

"pah young people these days"said the old man

_kagome gave him a ice cold stare and the old man had nothing else to say out of sheer terror_

_kagome arrived at school early for the first time she suprised had suprised herself last year she was voted hottest girl in the school but guys didnt have the nerves to approach her_

sango walked up and greeted kagome sango was dressed exactly the opposite with very bright and colourful clothes of kagome they had different personalties but like magnets opposites attract they later went to the classes as shown on the sheet below

* * *

free period 

maths

PE

free period

dance

* * *

(well in know what your thinking why would a punk dance well its not classical that what i'm saying) 

"hey kags isn't that miroku over there why dont we walk up to him and say hi"said sango

"kay lets go then"said kagome

they meet up with miroku

miroku moves his hand closer to sango's butt and decides to grope her

"HENTAI PERVERT"screamed sango as she slapped miroku so hard on the face the he fell over

miroku stands back up with a red hand mark on his face

Inu yasha walks up to them

"classic miroku came again"laughed inu yasha

brrriiing brrriinnng bring

the school bell rang

"hey we've got a free period so what do we want to do i mean the summers here and the heat doesn't seem to be trying to be giving us a break let alone stop us from being fried"said inu

So it was agreed they sat in a sakura tree's shade together dicussing what to do tomorrow which was saturday

"what about we watch when a stranger calls while we have small party"suggested kagome

"no thanks kags it like only something you would do i was thinking of swimming at my house's pool"said inu yasha

"yes that sounds fun"said miroku

"dont think of anything perverted miroku do't you dare"said kagome

"yeh miroku"said the three together

"oh well then why don't we go now and have some food and cold drinks at that cafe over there huh"suggested miroku

"yes that sounds like a good idea" said sango

**inside the cafe**

"they have air-con on in here i'm finally cooling down a bit"said inu yasha

"now i think i'll have 4 ice chocalate chillas and 4 cookies and cream ice-creams"kagome said to the waiter

"my treat guys"said kagome joyously

"uh oh here comes kikyo"said sango

"she's such a try hard"said kagome

kikyo walks over to inu yasha

"hey inu since your my boyfriend why don't i sit down here"said kikyo placing herself next to inu yasha

"get away from him kikyo i think he'd rather be living with the dead than be your boyfriend wench"said kagome

inu yasha pushed kikyo off her seat

"1 im not your boyfriend 2 why would i be 3 kagome is so right"said inu yasha

"wench"kikyo mutters under her breath

"excuse me what did you say"said kagome lifting kikyo up by the shirt collar

"i said wench"shouted kikyo

"thankyou"said kagome as she punched kikyo hard in the stomach and threw her out of the cafe shutting the door firmly behind her

the waiter who was oblivious to the incident gives them the drinks and ice-creams

"so its agreed that we are going to the pool at inu yasha's place i mean mansion tomorrow honestly inu yasha i sometimes wonder why you come to a public school and not some snobby private school one"said kagome

* * *

the school day was almost at an end as they had their last lesson dance 

it wasn't what you would expect it definitely was not classic dancing

it was dirty dancing sluts like kikyo would try to shine but the best pair in the class was always kagome and inu yasha

"people people now today you guys will be dancing to the song my humps by th black eyed peas so i want you guys to watch inu yasha and kagome first before you start"shouted the dance instructor

kagome and inu yasha danced dirty for 5 minutes and kagome came out with a small sweat but inu yasha was fine

"inu yasha i wonder if kikyo is having fun with hojo over there"giggled kagome as she watched them dance gwakquishly

"i mean kikyo not as bad as hojo but thats what you get if your a slut"said inu yasha pitifully

the school bell rang signaling the end of the school week

* * *

**On saturday**

"whoa this place is huge you were right kagome this is a mansion"said sango while miroku gaped at the mansion with wide eyes

"i was right wasn't i,i mean its like obvious his father owns Inu corporation since 1998 proud owner inu tashio"said kagome

the gates open inu yasha appears

"kagome you sound like a commercial"laughed inu yasha

"well maybe i do but its the truth isn't it huh"said kagome

"well hurry up guys and get in these doors only stay open for 5 minutes and shuts straight after the time has passed"said inu yasha

"fine we will"said kagome

miroku and sango pick up their bags and clothes along with kagome and rush through the gates

they walk with inu yasha into his house

"sit down ,so what do you guys want as drinks first we can go swimming later"said inu yasha

kagome wanted coke miroku wanted fanta and sango wanted sprite inu yasha also got coke

they all sat down and started drinking their soft drinks(they are all 17)

"so where's your big brother sesshomaru inu yasha"asked miroku

"he went off with some random girl and my parents decided to look after the company for today so i'm alone by myself at home"said inu yasha

Kagome walks over to the hi-fi and turns on some music

_it was a sweltering day of 31 degrees so inu yasha had the air conditioning on for only the lounge room they were in becuase in a house as big as inu yasha's it wouyld be a waste to turn on the rest of the houses air con by the way the lounge room was at least 20m by 12m with its own mini-bar fridge_

**Mid-afternoon**

"you guy's want to go swimming its like really hot now and it would be perfect for swimming"suggested inu yasha

"kay lets go swimming then hey guys"said kagome

they all went to change in a bathroom each since there where 7 all togetherit didn't matter

they got changed

Kagome was wearing a two piece swimming costume with skulls drawn all over it while sango was wearing a pink one

they all got into the pool and swam a few laps until sango suggested they play marco polo they all agreed

"marco"said miroku

"polo"said the group

"marco"

"polo"

etc etc

kagome got out of the pool while walking along the slippery suyrface she fell back into the pool when she slipped

DING DONG DING DONG

"inu yasha do you know who that could be "said kagome

"must be sesshomaru or someone,i'll get the door"said inu yasha as he walked along pool side

SLIP inu yasha falls face down onto the cement

"oww"said inu yasha painfully as he got up and continued to go to the door

they group all luaghed

inu yasha is at the door wearing his normal clothes

"hello would this be the inu residence"said a man

"yes it would be what is your business here"demanded inu yasha

" i have terrible news to inform you about"said the man

"oh yeh what would that be huh"said inu yasha annoyed

**WHAT IS THIS MAN DOING AT THE DOOR WHO IS HE WHAT does he want FIND OUT INT THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**RANDOM-this is just an intro to the story hope you will like the next chapter**


	2. Hmmm

Chapter 2

Last chapter

SLIP inu yasha falls face down onto the cement

"oww"said inu yasha painfully as he got up and continued to go to the door

they group all luaghed

inu yasha is at the door wearing his normal clothes

"hello would this be the inu residence"said a man

"yes it would be what is your business here"demanded inu yasha

" i have terrible news to inform you about"said the man

"oh yeh what would that be huh"said inu yasha annoyed

* * *

"well sorry to inform you that your parents have been involved in a near fatal car crash they are currently in a state of coma"said the man who wore a baseball cap so you couldn't see his face he was also dressed as a lawyer 

"i don't believe you, your just some random guy that walked through the gates to talk to me so i would use you as a lawyer or something"said an annoyed inu yasha

the man lifts his baseball cap to reveal that he is none other than inu tashio

"uhh dad"said inu yasha with wide eyes

"of course son who else would i be hmmm i can't believe you don't even care about your parents"said inu tashio

"a fake lawyer of course besides you smell like a human"said inu yasha

"i borrowed this from an employee"laughed inu tashio

"inu yasha where in the world are you huh"shouted kagome from the pool with miroku and sango still playing in the pool

"who would that be son"said inu tashio

"umm my friends i thought you wouldn't be here today so i invited them over"said inu yasha hurriedly

"oh well besides you might have to stay at your aunts during the next weekend becuase we are renovating the house then remember"saiid inu tashio

"yeh dad i remember"said inu yasha grimly thinking of his aunts house and those freaky clowns inside it that moved but you weren't quite sure of it

"ill just go to my study then don't hesitate on having fun your friends can come over with you to your aunts place as well"said inu tashio

"well ok then dad"said inu yasha who walks off and trips agian guh whats wrong with me

* * *

at school on monday 

koga is watching kagome

sango talking with inu yasha

"hey sango what do we have first period"said inu yasha

"ask kagome as if i know"said sango

"inu yasha walks towards kagome

"do you know what first period is"asked inu yasha

"seriously inu yasha you are clueless"said kagome laughing

"hey wat did u just call my inu baby "said kikyo

"wat are you doing here again wench said kagome lifting kikyo up again by the collar

"protecting my inu from you"said kikyo

"haah as if i would need protecting especially you,your useless"said inu yasha

"get out of my sight or i'll bash you up"said kagome

"nuh uh i wont go"said kikyo squirming in her grasp

"fine be that way"said kagome as she was a bout to puch koga runs along towards them kagome is still holding kikyo

"wait kagome i'll punch her for you so you don't have to touch her anymore"said koga

"fine go ahead not that i want to waste my time"said kagome

miroku and sango walk towards them to see wat was going on between them

kagome hears a scream PERVERT coiming from miroku and sango she laughs while holding kikyo

koga starts to punch kikyo

kagome drops her to the ground as the school bell rings kikyo has blood dribbling out of the corner of her mouth kikyo is coughing as she slowly gets up

"oh uh inu yasha first period is PE we have martial arts today"said kagome as she headed off towards the gym

* * *

**in the gym after everyone has changed**

"now everyone as a warm up we will all do 2 laps around the oval"shouted the martial arts instructor

"today we are practising using the own opponents weight asgainst them"the instructor said

"ok kagome you'll go with kikyo today since your always with inu yasha during class"said the instructor

every on got ready as they practiced inu yasha got stuck with hojo but he could have went with any other girl in the class since he was loved by all of them apart from sango who would love nothing more than to lope off his head but then there was kagome which inu yasha liked but he thought that kagome never showed any feeling for him so he was sure she only liked him as a friend

kikyo and kagome were constantly fighting as they practiced all of the time kagome won

those two girls never get along thought the instructor as he looked at kikyo and kagome i wonder why hmm probably boy problems

"huh im wasting my time fighting you kikyo not that your worth my time at all wench"said kagome as she knocked kikyo back on to the floor

kikyo fainted from exhaustion

"hah she already fainted pathetic"said kagome

the class just noticed and looked at her a bit more while the instructor ordered her to be taken to sick bay,kagome sat around for the rest of the period and sometimes took turns to fight and practice with inu yasha with hojo kagome won inu yasha more than he won her

"hah inu yasha you really need to learn to fight a bit more"laughed kagome as she stared at inu yasha

"hey i taught you how to fight in the first place kags"said inu yasha

"well looks like im better than you now"said kagome

"well not for long kags"said inu yasha

"really i dont think so"said kagome

"fine if i don't win i'll take you on a date"said inu yasha

"fine by me you'll pay"said kagome

"fine but if you lose you take me out on a date as well you pay"said inu yasha

"you mut be ashamed inu yasha a man must never let a lady pay why not go to the fair"said kagome

"fine then"said inu yasha

sango miroku in the sidelines

"PERVERT HENTAI"shouted sango

"well you must excuse my possesed hand and my manly urges"said miroku like a gentleman

"MIROKU"shouted a hot tempered sango with flames and the blood rushing to her face from anger

* * *

**the fight begins**

kagome sweeps the floor with her leg and inu yasha falls face down,inu yasha gets back up and punches kagome in the stomach but kagome already saw it coming so she launched a counter attack by flipping inu yasha over and stepping on him

**inu yasha loses the fight**

"damnit"said** inu yasha**

"looks like you owe me a date inu yasha"said kagome as she grinned evily (u noe wat i mean)

"heh looks like i do"said inu yasha happily...(Uhh umm wateva)

"uh your scaring me inu yasha stop smiling "said kagome

"hey can't the most popular guy in school smile"said inu yasha

"well yeh but don't smile where i can see you it freaks me out"said kagome inu yasha sweat drops

"uh why would it freak you out"said inu yasha questionally as he dusted his clothes

"because it makes you look so kind and thoughtful so what time will you pick me up inu yasha"said kagome

"umm how about 7pm ill take you to watch a movie first before we eat"said inu yasha

"kay then you know where i live right"said kagome

"uh yep i noe"said inu yasha

"you don't do you"said kagome

"uh heheh"said inu yasha while scratching his head

"well since you dont just ask sango later i don't feel like telling you"said kagome

**_kikyo enters the gym_**

"who do you think you are going out with my inu"said kikyo

"well i know i'm worth much more than you kinky-hoe,you sucker"said kagome as she watched kikyo trip walking towards her

"hmmph who do you think your talking to over there wench"said a group of slutty looking girls which almost always followed kikyo around

"well that would be a stuid bitchy slut with a group of other degrading sluts tagging along with her"said an annoyed kagome

"cat-fight"said a onlooker

kagome goes up to the person grabs them and frops them walking out of the gym with inu yasha

"heh she sucks wouldn't want to waste my time with her"said kagome

brrrng brrrng

2nd period maths with keade

"as you can she class the sqaure root of -1 is on...etc etc(i dont think thats right but yeh)"droned a seriously monotoned plump and kind of pompous maths teacher a.k.a. keade

"boring,i mean does she expect to lose weight talking"said kagome to sango who was right beside her

"heheheh"giggled sango loudly the whole clas including the teacher turned around to look at them

"ms higurashi please repeat what i just said"said keade

"ms higurashi please repeat whati just said"repeated kagome the class laughed

"well if you were paying attention you would have known...(keade drones on and on)"said kaede

"sigh,maths is the most boring subject in the world"kagome sighed

"does anyone know the answer to the question1"asked keade

inu yasha put his hand up

"yes,inu yasha"said keade

"the correct answer would be 12y+-12 times 32squared"said inu yasha matter of factly

"very well done inu yasha the rest of the class could learn from you"said keade staring at kagome

kagome is staring into outer space while sango nudges her and kagome turns around annoyed noticcing the teacher looks at keade with expressionless eyes

**"would ms higurashi and mr. inu yasha please report to the principles office at once thankyou"said the principal myoga on the school intercom**

kagome walks out of the class room along with inu yasha

while walking out the door kagome takes her bag with her and tells inu yasha to hold it

inu yasha rummages through kagomes bag

"hmm wats theis thing its looks like a cake flat layer cake"said inu yasha

"how think can you get inu yasha that is a layered skirt man your dumb"said kagome

**what does mr myoga want kagome and inu yasha for find out next chapter give me a few ideas wont post next chapter till i get another three reviews **

**and thanx to**

Psychoticmonkey

lisa

Goth-Iuyasha-Lover

**for reviewing thnx guys!this chapters a bit late but hope you enjoyed it a bit at least**

**RANDOM**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**"would ms higurashi and mr. inu yasha please report to the principles office at once thankyou"said the principal myoga on the school intercom**

kagome walks out of the class room along with inu yasha

while walking out the door kagome takes her bag with her and tells inu yasha to hold it

inu yasha rummages through kagomes bag

"hmm wats theis thing its looks like a cake flat layer cake"said inu yasha

"how think can you get inu yasha that is a layered skirt man your dumb"said kagome

**inside myogas office**

"well kagome you will be staying with inu yasha at his aunts place during the 2 week holiday its a bit sad seeing you two together lovers couples bound together also from familiy wishes"said myoga wiping a tear off his face with his sleeve

"WAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING ABOUT LOVERS COUPLES FAMILY WISHES MAN YOUR GETTING ON MY NERVES OLD MAN I MEAN ME AND HIM GRRR"shouted an enraged kagome she punched myoga on the head hard whack

_i hate this job i remember dreaming of being worshipped by the students when i first started this job but it seems my thoughts were very off course no wonder no one wants to be a principal uhh ouch this hurts_

the lump on myogas head which was inflicted by kagome grew larger and larger to about the size of a golf ball red and pulsating

inu yasha and kagome return to class

**skipping tues weds thurs and fris**

**in the morning of saturday**

"hey inu yasha is this like seriously your aunts place i mean its huge but look at its location said kagome from inu yasha's limo looking at the old mansion perched high above them on a cliff looking seriously unstable and at any moment could collapse _if this is the impression from the outside wats it like on the inside kagomes mind wondered_

as if inu yasha had read her mind he said the inside it was very well furnished and bright

"inu yasha i called sango and miroku telling them to come here at noon i hope thats ok with you"said kagome(dressed in a black layerd mini skirt with a pink belt and a black mid-riff tank-top on)

"yeh thatsfine by me"replied inu yasha as he picked up their bags

"hey inu yasha don't forget my date for tommorrow where do you want to go?"asked kagome inquisitively

"jeez i wont i was thinking we would watch the movie dead or alive and going to eat at a nice restaurant"said inu yasha

"umm well i was thinking could we watch the movie the devil wears prada instead i mean i heard it was kinda interesting"said kagome

"fine you can choose that but it choose the restaurant"said inu yasha

they ventured through the hill and up towards the dank and dark loooking mansion they rang the door bell no answer

they decided to see if they could open the door before they could even touch the door knob the door creaked open

they walked inside it really was what inu yasha told her about it really really was exactly th opposite of what it looked like on the outsideshe couldn't belive her eyes the place was overflowing with clowns

"inu yasha can i ask why your aunt has so many clowns"said kagome

"i have no idea i personally think their possesed or something"said inu yasha

"hah you trying to scare me or something inu yasha let me tell you something this girl doesn't go down without a fight"said kagome

"well yeh just watch out for them, sesshomaru is coming up from the limo right now"said inu yasha worriedly for the first part

they walked in and up the stairs towards 3 spare bedrooms inu yasha took one and so did kagome the one left over was for sesshomaru

they thought they heard scuttering running crawling sneaking they could almost swear that the clowns where trying to get them from behind the most scariest incident would be when they both turned around and there it was a clown holding holding a butchers knife and it fell instantly as they turned around to look at it

"inu yasha this house gives me the creeps and you were right about the clowns"said kagome

"of course i was now let me into your room so i can lock everything up and make sure that the clowns cant get in and attack you while you in there luckily we have air -con so we won't need to worry about no fresh air in the room but the fact the air con is connected by ducts all over the place does not help safety issues chuck every clown you find in this room and including the bathroom and closet conneted to it outside into the living room"said inu yasha

"ok then"said kagome

"clown"

"clown"

"clown"

"clown"

"clown"

"clown"

"clown"

"how many more are there"asked kagome as she broke out in a sweat

"dont ask there are thousands more so we have to hurry up"said inu yasha as he chucked another clown

"ouch"

"who's there"asked kagome

sesshomaru appears in the door frame

"i see you brought a human with us and your clearing out those dangerous clowns of our aunts i heard they especially dislike humans"said sesshomaru

"so wat of it sesshomaru i see your the loner who doesn't have friends"said inu yasha

"of course i have friends but unlike you my friends are highclasssed fully fledged demons"boasted sesshomaru

"at least my friends are worth having around"said inu yasha

"wat riff raff like that"said sesshomaru as he pointed to kagome

kagome left her spot and before sesshomaru knew it kagome had already got her arm around his neck and then picked him up by the collar whishpered pathetic let go and gone back to her original spot

ding dong ding dong ding dong

inu yasha and kagome rushed down to see who it was

sango and miroku appeared before them

"hi sango hi miroku how are you guys"asked kagome as she heard a slight falter from inu yasha which was "h ..."

"good apart from the impression of this house from the utside looks haunted and inside i still feel something wrong with it"said miroku

"ah ha miroku i win, you were wrong there is like nothing wrong with this house inside apart from its abundance of creepy clowns"said sango

"any way guys did you want to stay the night i see you've brought your bags"said inu yasha looking at them from head to toe and the the size of their humongous bags

"well we kinda did kagome said we could right kagome"said sango

"a yeh i hope thats right with you inu yasha"said kagome

"keh thats fine by me"said inu yasha

**Later that day at night**

they all sat down at kagomes room

"hey wat do you guys want to do"said kagome

"seven minutes in heaven" suggested miroku

blank

slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap

miroku was knocked out cold by sango and kagome

miroku reagined conciousness

"why did you do that for "asked a dazed wobbly miroku

"thats what you get if you are a pervert miroku"shouted the girls together

knock knock

"hey keep it down in there its already unbearable with that stench you humans carry but you had to have a lot of noise did you well you might as well be a rooster having constant wake up calls shouted sesshomaru

"you little ones be quiet auntie needs her beauty sleep"said an angery aunt(inu yasha's) in pink bunny slippers and a flowery night gown she returned back to her bed(the aunt is a full dog demon)

"i know why dont we play truth or dare"said kagome

"okay"agreed the rest of the group except for sango

"uhh sango why aren't you playin"asked kagome

"well i don't want to risk what had happenned last time"said sango shudderind at the thought that last year her friends mainly inu yasha had dared her to kiss sesshomaru and confess her"eternal love"

"what you mean that incident"said miroku

"well theres nothing to worry about we will refrain inu yasha and ourselves from asking dares such as that"said kagome

"okay then,but only if you promise me"said sango holding out her little pinky

"i promise"said kagome,miroku and inu yasha

"okay who wants to go first"said kagome

"i'll go first,so kagome i'll ask you first truth or dare"shouted sango

"dare"said kagome

"okay then umm lets seee hmmm"said sango then she leant over to kagomes ear and whispered something in it

"wahhh why me do i have to do it"said kagome

"ahuh yep a dare is a dare" declared sango

"hmmph well its my turn next then,lets see umm inu yasha truth or dare"said kagome

"dare"said inu yasha **obvious that he would choose that**

"well then i dare you to ummm well sango,miroku any ideas"said kagome

"well then i dare you to go and call kinky-hoe and tell her that you love her and that if she wants you she must umm well hmm,miroku any ideas i want this to be funny"said kagome

"well then let me finish it off for you kagome if she really wants you she must lap dance for sesshomaru in front of you"said miroku

"umm miroku don't you think that ideas a bit to wrong"said kagome and sango

"not at all im sure inu yasha wouldn't mind watching i mnyself wouldn't really and ,don't foret to bring a video camera guys"said miroku with a big grin slap "you pervert hentai"said sango and kagome togther

"okay then inu yasha call her now and tell her on monday because or dates on sunday remember"said kagome

**on the phone**

**"umm kikyo"**

**"yea"**

**"this is inu yasha i love you"**

**"me to i always thought that you hated me"kikyo sobbed**

**"no i didnt but...etc(you know wat he was gonna tell her"**

**"okay inu yasha anything for you"said kikyo**

"okay miroku your turn,truth or dare"said inu yasha evilly

" truth i wouldn't trust you with a dare"said miroku as he gulped

"out of all of us life or death situation would you rather die to save us or run away and let us die"said inu yasha

"umm i would save you all and sacrifice my life for yours not quite sure about inu yasha though"said miroku

"oh your so nice"says sango and hugs miroku

miroku is turning red from lack of air choke choke

"oh sorry miroku"said sango as she finally released him

"sango truth or dare"said miroku

"umm truth"said sango

"umm would you rather have friends and be poor and rich with no friends"said miroku

"with friends of course im not an idiot"said sango

"well thats all for truth or dare today"said kagome and then she fell asleep on the bed sango went to sleep in a sleeping bag in kagomes roomk miroku and inu yasha in inu yasha's room miroku in the sleeping bag

**at the movies**

"kagome do you like popcorn and fairy floss and all that sort of stuff you can have at the movies"said inu yasha as he lined up

"of course i do now hurry up or we'll miss out on the start of the devil wears prada"said kagome

they finish buying the stuff inu yasha's arms are overloading with popcorn drinks and all that,they sit down in the middle of the theatre

the movie starts inu yasha places his right arm on kagome(i cant explain this but i think you know what i mean)kagome leans into him inu yasha starts to blush but kagome doesn't notice this because she's muching her way throught the popcorn and i don't think she even knows if shes leaning on inu yasha or not

inu yasha kisses kagome on the forehead at the middle of the movie there was no reaction so he went back to watching the movie,the movie ends

inu yasha stands up and walks out thinking that kagome is folowing him but once he startrs to talk to his non-existent kagome beside him he looks around and then rushes back into the cinema and wakes kagome up

"kagome wake up the movies finished"said inu yasha

"what u mean i slept through the whole movie"said kagome

"uh yeh"says inu yasha as he sweat drops knowing now that everything that happened in the cinema wasn't kagoem moving but her falling asleep and leaning on someting _how could i be so stupid i knew it was to good to be true thought inu yasha_

**at the restaurant**

"wow this place looks magnificent"said kagome as inu yasha ordered for them

"keh this place is okay"said inu yasha pleased with himself

"well i just want to tell you inu yasha... that... your ears are so cute just damn cute"said kagome pulling inu yasha's ears

"grr not i public please kagome"said inu yasha embrassed from the large amount of people looking at them

the waiter later arrived with a large plate with a cooked lobster on it

"yumm"said kagome as her face instantly lit up

inu yasha was looking very pleased at the fact that kagome seemed to like it

they finished eating their large meal and walked out of the restaurant waiting for inu yasha's limo to drive up to them when it started to rain

inu yasha puts his jacket on kagome's shoulders to help her a bit with the rain

"inu yasha"said kagome quietly and then she pecked him on his right cheek

inu yasha blushes and is about to wrap his arms around kagomes waist when the limoe pulls up and kagome gets in not noticing what inu yasha was about to do

"kagome you look nice everyday"said inu yasha

"really i didn't think i was special or nice"said kagome

"well you are to me"said inu yasha

"you're my best friend inu yasha there is nothing that could beat you in my heart and tommorrow my gang is meeting up at the bridge near the river so i won't be at your aunts place for a tiny while tomorrow hope you won't miss me inu yasha"says kagome as she hugs him tightly and lets go

"i will be waiting for you kagome"said inu yasha as he hugs her back

"this is something i wanted to give you today"said inu yasha as he holds out a beautiful white gold necklace with a white gold heart on it and the words forever loved

"oh inu yasha i love it its beautiful"said kagome hugging him again

"i'm glad that you appreciate it"said inu yasha

"its times like these that i wish that i had something to give you inu yasha"said kagome

"there is nothing better than your presence here kagome"said inu yasha

"wait a sec inu yasha show me your hand"said kagome

inu yasha reluctantly pulls out his hand to show her it had words scribbled all over it

"inu yasha did you write this all by yourself"asked kagome

inu yasha nods

"thats so cute"says kagome trying to refrain herself from touching inu yasha's ears but no luck

inu yasha sweat drops _was she talking about my ears or the fact that i wrote evry thing down she's so oblivious sometimes huh she'll never see beyond her own nose_

they arrive at inu yasha's aunts place its already late kagome had fallen asleep on the limo inu yasha carries kagome bridal style up the hill and into his aunt house he lays kagome on the bed and places himself on a chair next to her bed looking at her he glanced at the clock it read 11pm

**Next morning**

kagome wakes up

"inu yasha get out of here pervert" said kagome throwing a pillow at him that almost cause inu yasha to fall

"hey its not my fault that you fell asleep on the limo and i had to carry you up to your bed and fell asleep when i sat down"said inu yasha from the outside of room pressed against the door

"well anyway i need to go and meet my gang today i promised them i haven't seen them in ages and i mean that"said kagome as she took a shower and changed into

"yeh yeh you go and do that kagome"said inu yasha annoyed and rubbing his head

kagome walks out the door with converse sneaks black of course a black tanktop with a large white skull on it and black short down to her knees

"so cute"kagome says as she pulls inu yasha's ears

inu yasha couldn't help but stare at the fact that she actually wore the necklace he gave her yesterday

kagome walks out the door of the house

"inu yasha could i borrow the limo for the trip to the bridge"said kagome

"of course you can i'll tell it to pick you up later as well"said inu yasha

"thnx for the offer of picking me up later but the fact is i might not be back today if you wanna call be you know that you can always reach me on my mobile"said kagome as she winked and poited to her nokia 7380 that was safely tucked into her belt

"cya later then inu yasha"said kagome

"kay then"said inu yasha wondering what to do with the rest of the day

"hey driver do you know where this bridge is"said kagome in the car the driver nodded

she arrives at the bridge

**hey guys this chapters a bit long don't you think anyways i want 3 reviews before i post a new chapter but i'll be working on the chapter i promise besides what should happen to kagome while she's with her gang cya then you could suggest wat if ya wan' t'**

**RANDOM**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"so cute"kagome says as she pulls inu yasha's ears

inu yasha couldn't help but stare at the fact that she actually wore the necklace he gave her yesterday

kagome walks out the door of the house

"inu yasha could i borrow the limo for the trip to the bridge"said kagome

"of course you can i'll tell it to pick you up later as well"said inu yasha

"thnx for the offer of picking me up later but the fact is i might not be back today if you wanna call me you know that you can always reach me on my mobile"said kagome as she winked and pointed to her nokia 7380 that was safely tucked into her belt

"cya later then inu yasha"said kagome

"kay then"said inu yasha wondering what to do with the rest of the day

"hey driver do you know where this bridge is"said kagome in the car the driver nodded

she arrives at the bridge

back with inu yasha

"damn kikyo is gonna have to come over to do that dare i was supposed to do damn what a waste of time"said inu yasha

**with kagome**

"hey boss haven't seen you in some time"said a 17yr old girl dressed in a mini skirt with a tanktop and a spiked bracelet on her right arm all black of course

"i see that my gang has been doing well"said kagome

the group of girls nodded

"well i hope that you giving the gang death angels a good name"said kagome

"yeah we are but we need to tell you that you look soft lets get you back into shape boss we can't have you looking like this"said the girls as they pulled her towards a shopping mall

"what do you guys have in mind"said kagome

"well what about some..."whispered the girl as she took her towards the hair dressers

"wow i do look much better"said kagome looking a her reflection in the mirror she was not fully done but she was fully enjoying the experience

kagome bought clothes and everything she didn't look goth but she looked totally like a punk and truely cool

her gang knew how to really kick butt and had fashion sense she was very proud of it,kagome had taught all of them how to fight in the first place but for them life was much harder than it was for her

3pm at inu yasha's aunt place kagome comes back

"kagome is that you"said inu yasha

"yeah its me so what about it"said kagome

"keh nothing"said inu yasha he opened the door to find a renewed kagome at the doorstep he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things

kagome was dressed head to toe in black white and blood red

her tanktop had an angel with a halo on its head while it held a reaper(you know the thing the grim reaper carries around)her shoes were the same except they had a red sole and lining but her shorts were very different she wore a metal chain belt that ran around her waste and the extra bits hang like the rest of the belt but lower down and red eye shadow her hair was streaked with bright red with mostly black hair in majority tied in a pony tail towards the left side of her head

"kagome you look nice"said inu yasha

"thank you inu yasha" said kagome and hugged him

"inu yasha guess what i'm wearing that necklace you gave me even though my gang wanted to get rid of it i refused,besides the point wheres kinky-hoe"said kagome

"outside in the backyard"said inu yasha

"sesshomaru"

"outside as well"

"is everything ready and keep miroku from looking"said kagome

"yep"agreed inu yasha

once the lap dance from kikyo was done kagome noticed that she had horible bruise allover her body

_uh don't tell me that the death angels beat her up if thats true HELL YEAH! thought kagome_

"hey inu i love you"said kikyo as she rushed off to inu yasha and hugged him

the others laughed at him

"sorry but i don't love you i mean get off me and get out of my aunt's house i'll never love you so just well i mean, GET A LIFE"said inu yasha pushes kikyo out the door when the others rushed over to a dazed and very sick looking sesshomaru

"sesshomaru are you okay"said kagome

"not very well who told her to get so close to me grrr cough coughshe stinks "said sesshomaru

"i'll umm get you some water INU YASHA GET SESSHOMARU SOME WATER"said kagome

inu yasha comes back with water and hands it over to sesshomaru

"i wonder where miroku got to"said inu yasha

"we locked him up in the closet by himself i'll go get him"said sango

sesshomaru drinks the water and pushes inu yasha's head into the dirt

"hey what did you do that for"said inu yasha as he lifted his face from the ground with dirt falling of it kagome giggled

sesshomaru didn't reply as always

"well duh inu yasha its for inviting over kikyo in the first place"said kagome

"you did"

"did not"

"did so"

"did not"

"will you two shut up already"said sesshomaru hitting them both in the head

"seriously you to still act like little children and argue forever you baka(baka means idiot)"said sesshomaru

miroku walks with sango into the backyard shivering

"whats wrong miroku"asked kagome feeling his cold hand

"hah its nothing he's experiencing with drawal"said sango

"anyways whats with the hair the clothes and the make-up"asked sango

"well my gang decided i looked a bit soft before so they made me wear this"said kagome shrugging

"yeh well doesn't matter i think you look better like that"said sango

"you guys noticed anything strange going on in the house"said kagome

"yeh"said miroku

"like what"said kagome

"well like when you guys locked me into the closet there was a clown in the closet and it like tried to hack me to bits luckily i grabbed it by its shirt before it could do anything"said miroku

"so thats why we heard a lot of noise up there before"said sango

"inu yasha do you know anything interesting about those clowns"said sango

"nup guess we'll have to ask my aunt if you want to find out"said inu yasha

"we can ask her tomorrow "said kagome

"yeh its getting late"said inu yasha yawning

in the mornig the inu gang knock on the door of inu yasha's aunts bedroom

"oh good morning to you all"said inu yasha's aunt

"well shut up wench we wanna know whats going on with the clowns in this place"said inu yasha

"ya do,do ya well lets see come with me to the library"said inu yasha's aunt as they followed her up

inside the library inu yasha's aunt pulls out a piece of old yellowing burnt paper with hardly legible words scribbled on it

"this is part of the legend out of a total of 23 pieces along with shikon no tama jewel shards, to do with this house said to be haunted by a demon called naraku he controls the clowns in this house and even if you throw them out the window they come back"said the aunt

on the paper it read

Once upon a time a long way away in feudal japan a demon named naraku wrecked havock upon the fertile land.

naraku once transformed from a man with terrible burns and could hardly move choose to become this thing for he wanted a woman a priestess going by the name kikyo the guarder and protector of the shikon no tama jewel shard.

"it seems that the current kikyo is a reincarnation of the kikyo from a long time ago"said the aunt

"don't tell me kinky-hoe is some how involved in this i mean that wench she brought in on us in the first place damn her to hell"said kagome

"well it is true that she went to hell and took a half-demon by the name of inu yasha with her he was entranced by her and did everything possible to be with her"said the aunt

"wait why am i in this,even if it was true as if my other self would do that i would have been an idiot"said inu yasha

kagome walks around inspecting him

"who cares at least your ears are cute"giggled kagome and pulled inu yasha's ears a bit inu yasha turns red

"kagome"said inu yasha

"sorry its something i think everyone in the school wants to do"said kagome laughing and then hugs him inu yasha blushes

"aahhh young love"aahhhed inu yasha's aunt

"wat the hell do you mean there huh,we are just very good friends i don't want anyone here getting the wrong idea,WHATS WRONG WIT YOU PEOPLE"shouted a frustrated kagome in her anger and haste she had thrown inu yasha half way across the library ionto a wall causing a massive crater in the wall

"wats the big idea kagome you didn't have to throw me so far,and into a wall to"said inu yasha rubbing a lump on his head

"oops sorry inu yasha"said kagome

sango and miroku laugh at inu yasha

"inu yasha how could you let kagome throw you around like that aren't you supposed to be a half-dog demon"chorused mikroku and sango

"hahaha this reminds me of the first time kagome meet inu yasha 1 year ago when she transfered schools"said sango

_-FLASH BACK-_

kagome walks to her new school in her normal punkish clothes and a new stylish ipod nano (the newest ones on the market today you know the ones with the metal cases her's was pink"in her hand

a benz drives up in front of kagome as she walks to school and is almost hit by it all kagome could see was a glimmer of silver hair and ember colored eys through the dark tinted windows of the car

**WHAT HAPPENED WHEN INU YASHA FIRST MET KAGOME I PROMISE THIS WILL BE FUNNY READ THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN ITS UP BUT FIRST OF ALL READERS TELL; ME IN YOUR REVIEWS IF YOU WANT KOGA TO SHOW UP IN THE FLASH-BACK OKAY AND I WANT AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS TILL I POST THE NEXT ONE**

**RANDOM-WELL READERS PLZ WATCH YOUR STEP WHEN YOU DON'T REVIEW THERE WILL BE A NASTY LITTLE GUARD DOG WAITING FOR YOU OUTSIDE**

**"INU YASHA"random yells**

**"what"siad inu yasha**

**"JUST MAKE SURE THESE READERS DON'T MAKE IT PAST THE GATES WITH THEM REVIEWING I'M COUINTING ON YOU INU YASHA"yelled random**

**"i will if you buy me ramen later"said inu yasha**

**"fine so be it i will just hurry up and get to your post"yelled random**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 old times

previously

"hahaha this reminds me of the first time kagome meet inu yasha 1 year ago when she transfered schools"said sango

* * *

_-FLASH BACK-_

kagome walks to her new school in her normal punkish clothes and a new stylish ipod nano (the newest ones on the market today you know the ones with the metal cases her's was pink) in her hand

a benz drives up in front of kagome as she walks to school and is almost hit by it all kagome could see was a glimmer of silver hair and ember colored eys through the dark tinted windows of the car

* * *

now on with the story 

kagome continued walking to school when she entered her school she bumped into a person

"sorry umm could you please tell me where the principal office is i'm new here"said kagome

"watcha lookin at wench i don't want anything to do with yopu so i'll give you the curtesy to know the most important 3 rules here if ya wanna survive

1.don't mess wit my boyfriend over there and if ya do lets just say it won't be a pretty sight(she said pointing to a guy with a baseball cap over his ears)

2.i'm the boss around here i rule you drool

3.just don't mess with me will ya got that or i'll beat the living daylights outta ya"said a slutty looking girl with a gang of similarly dressed girls behind her

"slut"whispered kagome under her breath the slutty looking girl turned around and decided it wasn't worth her time hmmphed and strutted away towards a guy with silver hair and a baseball cap on his head

kagome tries to find someone who would tell her where the principal office was when she had decided to give up and sat down close to a sakura tree

when she bumps into a wolf demon by the looks of it kagome said sorry and tried to get away but the demon pulled her aside and told her where the principals office was he even took her along with him

"excuse me umm whats your name?"asked kagome

"the names kouga whats yours?"asked kouga (the wolf demon)

"well my names kagome man is this school always this strange some slutty girl just came up to me and tried to lay ground rules"said kagome pissed

"kagome thats a nice name besides i think she was kikyo"said kouga

"thnx then"said kagome

"so kinky-hoe thinks she can boss me around ay"kagome said under her breath while waving the kouga off as she walked into the office thinking that kouga was a very kind person

* * *

"hello i'm new here my names kagome higurashi i would like the timetable for my classes please"kagome said to the receptionist 

"here you are school is about to start so hurry up"said the woman with glasses while she handed kagome two pieces of paper

the first paper was a timetable the second was a map

her first lesson would be PE

the school bell rang bbbrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnng brrrrrrrriiiiinnng

she got changed into the schools pe uniform in the girls changerooms and walked into the school gym

the teacher had already arrived

"now class today we are starting basketball but first i would like to introduce the new member of our class kagome. kagome would you like to introduce yoursel"said the pe teacher oxcodara

"hi i'm kagome i like trusty worthy firends ice cream junk food and games the internet you name it

my hobbies are

playing video games internet games basketball swimming dancing

i dislike

sluts ,idiots, rude people,stuck up snobs, and toooo persistant people "said kagome finally as she finished

kagome turned around and walked to a spot in the gym and awaited the teacher oxcodara's word

"okaay now class spilt into groups of 5"shouted the coach

kagome was in a group with the same guy see saw before in a baseball cap and that girl named kikyo along with a girl named sango and a guy named miroku sango and miroku had introduced themselves but the other 2 didnt so she still didn't know the other guys name

they where now versusing another team in basketball they had won the game seeing that kagome was once in the national winnning team last year before she left and moved but kagome couldn't push that guy out of her mind she wanted to know who he was but she had a suspicion she had already somehow meet him before she steeped a foot into the school

the bell rang signalling next period

the teacher had told her to stay behind for a bit

"kagome your a natural would you like to play for our school team"said oxcodara

"sure'said kagome as she walked of with the coach diuscussing the matter

she had the rest of the day off

kagome just sat alone underneatha a sakura tree that was blossoming when someone came and sat down next to her

in disbelief kagome had seen the cutest most fluffy tweakable ears ever which would have come first if there ever was a competition for the cutest ears

kagome leaned forwards and tweaked those ears like mad she looked like a physco who was on drugs

"stop that wench i only came here to apologise about me almost running you over before,by the way the names inu yasha"said the boy kagome could now see wat the tinted window prevented her from seeing this boy had golden ember eyes with long silver hair and bangs covering most of his forehead he also had triangular ears poking out of his mess of hair (i'm sure i mentioned them before) his sun-kissed skin shone in the sun that was currently glaring down at them,he wasn't very tall since he was a mere half a head taller than her she tried her best to resist the urge to tweak those ears and this time succeeded

as his words sunk in kagome suddenly had rage and adrenalin pumping and courseing through her viens she wanted to kill him for insulting her but instead picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him so he hit a near-by tree kagome watched as she saw the pathetis boy sliding down the trunk of the tree

inu yasha though to himself i like this girl

"so yeh i'm inu yasha you want to hang out with me during luch today meet me here okay i'll bring my friends along as well"said inu yasha as he held out his hand

kagome looked at the hand for a while and then shook hands with him smiling

"so inu yasha your're not as pathetic as i thought you were"said kagome as she smirked

_-END FLASH BACK-_

_

* * *

_

**RANDOM -- SORRY THIS CAHPTERS SHORT AND ALL OF IT WAS A FLASH BACK BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**AHEM I NEVER GOT 7 REVIEWS**

**INU YASHA GET YOUR ASS UP HERE**


End file.
